Reflected in your eyes
by Girlwithnosoul
Summary: Mira D'andria, a woman on the run from her past didn't plan on joining the straw hats.Energetic yet at the same time mysterious, she keeps you at a comfortable distance, and doesn't dare let anyone look in her eyes...But what will she do when one swordsman seems to see past her façade? Will her past come back to haunt her and those she now holds dear?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the straw hats, or as normal as it could be. They had just left the previous island and had been eager to move on with their journey. At this particular time Luffy was eating out on the deck, while nami tended to her oranges. Chopper was talking to usopp about their previous islan and Franky was drinking a glass of cola. Lastly Robin was trying to read a book despite sanji sweet talking attempts and zoro? What else could zoro be doing at this time? He was having his usual nap. For a rare moment the thousand sunny was at peace. However all good things don't always last…

"ACHOO!" the crew went silent…

"Bless you zoro!"Usopp yelled only for the swordsman to narrow his eyes

"That wasn't me idiot" after verifying that none of them in fact had sneezed, they all came to the same conclusion.

Someone else was on their ship…

All of them prepared themselves.

"We know your there. Show yourself" again there was a silence until one of the barrels on the deck rattled slightly, the lid coming off. A cloaked figure jumped out of the barrel and casually began to stretch!

"Oi! What are you doing on my ship?"Luffy demanded, angry at the stranger's intrusion.

"A-and reveal yourself, bastard! Before the great usopp finishes you!" chopper looked upon usopp with his usual admiration

"Sugoi usopp!"

The figure however began to laugh. And from that laugh they realised that the intruder was female.

"You guys are funny! Oh I'm not going to hurt anybody! Honest!" the woman removed her cloak and before them stood a beautiful lightly tanned, chocolate haired woman. She wore a black beanie upon her head, and strangely she wore black sunglasses, stopping them from seeing her eyes…A white tank top and a blue overshirt adorned her chest and was completed with gray skinny jeans and black sandals. Her hands were held up in surrender as she faced the straw hats.

"I'm Mira D'andria!"She bowed, and then looked up at them smiling.

Sanji of coarse was hooked, and seemed to have forgotten that the woman had snuck on the ship

"My lady Mira, I am sanji, it is a delight to meet a woman as beautiful as you" Mira nodded politely and looked at the others

"And you all are?"

So they introduced themselves but zoro didn't trust the woman and he glared at her

"What were you doing hiding on our ship woman!?" mira laughed sheepishly…

"About that… you see I just needed to catch a ride y'know? I'll get off at the next island!"

"Why? Do you have some business on the next island? And why shouldn't we just throw you off huh?"Nami asked sceptical of the cheerful woman…

"Nope, I just need to keep moving, and if you threw me off, I'd die "She chirped, happily despite the meaning of her words…

"Did you eat a devil fruit then Mira-san?" Chopper asked, making the woman turn her attention to the small reindeer.

"Oh, you're very cute doc, and just call me Mira okay? And yeah… I did" no one seemed to notice her hesitation on her part as she spoke of her devil fruit abilities.

"Mira-san, forgive me for asking, but why is that you have to keep moving? Are you perhaps being chased by someone?" Mira's smile faltered and she stopped watching the embarrassed reindeer.

"Ah, that was quick… I'm surprised you figured it out…You're right, the marines are bothering me a bit"

This tidbit of information seemed to put the crew at ease slightly, if she was in trouble with the marines, then she obviously wasn't working with them. Though zoro of coarse wasn't as trusting.

"And how do we know you're not lying huh?" Zoro expected the girl to get angry at the accusation, yet she simply smiled.

"Well zo-kun, you don't. But I hate liars the most y'know" zoro felt himself go red at the nickname she had given him

"ZO-KUN?" Mira laughed and then continued to chant his new nickname, much to Luffys enjoyment

"I'm glad you like it" Zoro growled in anger and embarrassment

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING STOWAWAY!" Mira pouted and ran away from him

"I'm a fantastic stowaway! This is the first time I've been caught you know Zo-chan" a tick mark appeared on the swordsman forehead in anger. What was with this damn woman?

While the rest of the crew were surprised at the merciless teasing that the stoic swordsman was facing luffy burst out laughing.

"Neh, you're funny! Join my crew!" All heads turned to luffy and zoro was the first to speak

"NO WAY!" He growled as he glared at mira who was looking around the ship in amazement.

"Your ship is amazing by the way" Stroking the wood work of the side of the ship she looked at luffy.

"This is very fine workmanship Luffy" Luffy grinned and nodded in agreement

"Yeah, franky made the thousand sunny, so of course it's great!" Franky rubbed the back of his neck in his embarrassment. It wasn't everyday his work got complimented after all.

"Really? Amazing! "If her glasses hadn't been blocking her eyes, they could have sworn that her eyes were twinkling in glee. Though she snapped out of it and remembered that the straw hat had asked her to join his crew.

"Oh, Captain-san I'm afraid I can't join your crew, but I'll stay on your ship till the next island"

Chopper, who had come to like the brunette frowned slightly.

"Why can't you join Mira?"Mira sighed and looked up at the sky. What was stopping from her joining? No the military were a problem, with the huge bounty she had, she just seemed to invite trouble wherever she went.

"Well doctor-san, I wouldn't want you nice people dead" Her cheerfulness didn't help the situation and it only unnerved Usopp,Chopper and Nami.

However when Mira's stomach grumbled loudly, sanji gasped horrified.

"DON'T WORRY MIRA-SWAN! I WILL MAKE YOU SOMETHING DELICIOUS!"

Mira gasped and a grin appeared on her face

"REALLY!? Oh thank you sanji-kun! I haven't eaten much in days!"

And with that sanji rushed towards the kitchen. He couldn't leave a woman hungry after all.

Zoro glared at her.

"I don't trust you"He simply stated as soon as his nakama had followed sanji into the kitchen.

Mira paused and without facing him she simply carried on, and zoro would have assumed she wasn't going to say anything, however she did reply

"Trust? I haven't trusted anyone in a very long time zo-kun, so you could say I don't trust any of you either" Zoro hid his surprise at her cold answer, something he hadn't expected from the cheerful girl. She turned to face him with that annoying smile on her face, her eyes covered by those damn glasses.

"You coming zo-kun?"Zoro growled

"Don't call me that woman"

"Neh why are the marines chasing you?" Nami asked as Mira ate her food at a pace that almost matched her captains, even when they were inside, Mira hadn't removed her glasses, which only made her curious as to what her colour her eyes were.

"Secret "She simply stated

"Are they after you because you're a pirate?"Usopp tried

"Secret" she again stated

"Why do you think that we'll end up dead? "Chopper questioned, though bracing himself for the same worded reply. Though this time Mira stopped eating and placed her bowl on the table and paused. A bittersweet smile was on her face…

"Because, people that get involved with me end up dead doc…It's the way it's always been"

Luffy slammed his fist on the table in anger

"What's with that lame ass attitude, your nakama, so of course we're involved, If the marines are a problem, we'll just protect you!" the others minus zoro nodded in agreement, and Mira was touched by these pirates and their good will and she almost agreed to the idea of them being her nakama .

Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

They could only watch as Mira became a bottomless pit, devouring her food almost as fast as Luffy did.

"Argitao Sanji-kun, your food is delicious!" She exclaimed in between her mouthfuls. Sanjis eyes became hearts at the beautiful woman's compliment.

"I KNOW SANJI MAKES THE BEST FOOD!"Luffy yelled, raising his fork as if to prove some sort of point.

"So, mira why are the marines after you? Are you a pirate?"Nami paused, and placed her fork down, it clattering in the silence. The tension around the room rose around them in the room as they all waited to hear her story.

"That's a s-e-c-r-e-t" She smiled as they sweat dropped.

"Eh? Why?"Luffy whined biting into a leg of meat as he complained

"Because it's easier that way" She replied, still eating at a fast rate. Nami looked at Mira in slight disgust at how much she was eating.

"Mira why are you eating so much? I mean you can't be that hungry can you?" This is when she looked at Nami, and then back at her food.

"I'm eating this much because I don't know when I'll be able to eat like this again" She simply stated, and Sanji as a cook felt his heart go out to the girl. He had noticed that she was skinny but he hadn't thought that she had been going without.

"Of course you know when you're eating next!"Luffy Yelled "You'll be eating when sanji cooks again, right?" Shocked, Mira was silent for a moment. She couldn't understand why these people had been so accepting of what she didn't understand…Scared her. None the less she chuckled slightly.

"Nice try Captain-san" No she silently vowed, she would not allow herself to succumb to their kind words. She would not be tricked again.

Sanji offered Mira desert and he smiled slightly to himself. He wanted Mira to stay on this ship. Yes,she was a heavenly angel but also so she wouldn't have to go without again. No one deserved to live like that.

Zoro was entirely unconvinced as per usual. He didn't always trust the people he met and was usually the only real sane one on the was a close second unless it involved money but there was also robin, but when he glanced at his dark haired crew mate who was smiling at the brunette he knew he would gain no support from her. He was in this alone. So while he sulked over his predicament, they ate their food and Mira chanted to them about their adventures, he noted that she still had that stupid smile on her face, and she somehow managed to keep the conversation directed at his crew.

But it was luffy who then asked her the question that had been in everybody's mind.

"When are you going to take your glasses off?"Franky himself had taken off his glasses some time ago and he nodded in agreement

Mira paused, and her smile faltered slightly

"Because my eyes…"This was the first time they had seen her frown as she tried to think of an answer to give them. An answer which wouldn't scare these kind pirates away.

"People can't look me in the eye" She muttered to herself, not realising she had spoken out loud

"Eh? What do you mean, Mira-swan?" flinching slightly, she smiled a bittersweet smile that made zoro frown

"It's nothing, just forget I said anything, okay?" Somehow it was a unspoken agreement, that even luffy seemed to understand; they didn't ask about it again, however much they wanted to.

"Nami will murder you if she finds you next to her oranges" Mira jumped slightly and glanced at the green haired swordsman, Most of the crew had gone to sleep, so Mira had decided to stay up for a had assumed Zoro too had gone to sleep.

"I'm not eating them…"She smiled fondly at the mikans "I just like plants is all Zo-kun" Zoro felt himself go red slightly .Something about that smile was different what he had seen. If he could see her eyes, maybe he could have seen more about what she was feeling. Without looking into her eyes, he couldn't read her as he could with others. And he didn't like not knowing what was going through her mind.

"Don't call me that!" He snarled only for her to laugh, the sound reminded him of bells, and he couldn't help but feel how angry at how happy she seemed to be. As if the world was a place without suffering

"hmm… do you prefer zo-chan? Or maybe zo-zo?"

"NONE OF THEM!" Again she didn't appear scared of him as most people were and she simply smiled.

"Awh well that's a shame!" She stroked the leaves of the mikan plants. "I thought you would be asleep by now zo-kun?" He narrowed his eyes

"Do you really think I'd leave you awake alone, like I said, I don't trust you" She nodded in understanding, not offended at his words.

"Well, it seems you're quite the smarty, zo-kun. I wouldn't trust me either" Her light-heartedness only made him feel uneasy, though he hid it well.

So that night he kept an eye on the brunette. He had somehow sat next to her, and was surprised that she didn't sleep that night. But maybe that was for the same reason that he didn't fall asleep either. Like she had said before

She didn't trust him, but maybe that would soon change…

It had been a few days and everyone had warmed up to Mira, well Zoro was the only exception. His nakama seemed to think that Mira had already joined the crew with the way they treated her, he sulked. She was currently talking to their doctor about medical plants

"sugoi, Mira you know lots don't you?"Chopper was amazed her medical knowledge and she even new things he had yet to learn.

"Well, I like plants doc, so I would k-"She paused, and looked towards the horizon. Sanji, who had taken it upon himself to fetch Mira snacks on a daily basis, paused

"Mira-swan? What could possibly be the matter?"Sanji was ignored however as she ran to the side of the ship, knocking into luffy in the process.

"Neh Mira w-"The child like captain paused, as he noticed that Mira was standing looking at the horizon with a frown.

"Luffy."Her voice was not filled with the laughter she usually had when she spoke to him, and he lowered the meat he had in his hand as she continued. "There are marines coming this way."Luffy frowned, but still couldn't see anything as he narrowed his eyes. Usopp who had overheard this used his eye scope, only to see nothing.

"I don't see anything Mira?" Mira shook her head.

"No, they're coming, damn it I thought I had lost them" This had been the first time they had seen anything but a smile present on her face.

"Mira I can't see a-"Franky paused when he did infact notice a small silhouette on the horizon, and realised it was a small fleet on marines heading towards them. He alerted them and they soon noticed the fleet

"Amazing! Mira you could see even further then Usopp" Nami praised the brunette who had not moved from the side of the then she turned to them and smile.

"If they realise I'm here, just hand me over and get out of here, neh?"

Robin like the others frowned at this.

"Hand you over? I was under the impression that you were fleeing from them Mira-san"Zoro who been sleeping opened his one eye.

"Well, I am, but I can just escape again… its no biggie!"Luffy lowered his head, overshadowing his eyes

"Mira, you're not going with them" Mira looked at the captain confused.

"I don't understand…This has nothing to do with any of you, why would you help someone like me?"Luffy looked at her, which was strange, even with her glasses on, it was if he was really looking into her eyes.

"Because you are nakama, even If you haven't agreed to it yet." Mira didn't smile as he assumed she would have. Instead a frown was on her face, as she tried to understand what he was saying

"…is that what nakama does?"Usopp thought she was joking and slapped her on the back, jokingly

"Haha that's a funny one Mira! Of course that's what nakama does" Chopper nodded in agreement and laughed with Usopp, only to realise that Mira wasn't laughing.

"Wait… you're serious?" The others looked at Mira in disbelief, who was still pondering the words nakama. She had simply thought that luffy wanted her as his indispensable subordinate like she had seen from many a pirate nakama? She had heard people calling others by it but she had never really understood why they did these people around her now seemed to hold the word in high esteem, as if it was something important. Noticing that things had gone silent she smiled and laughed

"O-of course I'm joking!"Usopp and chopper sighed in relief. Of course Mira knew about Nakama, who wouldn't?

Yet Robin and Zoro seemed to notice the hesitation on Mira's part with one looking at the girl in concern and the other in suspicion. Yet during their conversation that had all but forgotten the incoming marine's ships that had quickly approached the thousand sunny…

"STRAWHATS!" They jumped at the sound of the large voice that came from the megaphone that came from the direction of the fleet of marines. After they had talked to Mira about how they refused to hand her over, luffy had been discussing what position on the ship she would have, despite Mira's insistence that she wasn't staying. The conversation had been long enough to forget the ships. So at this point they were much closer, and the megaphone almost seemed unnecessary as the figure of the ship became clear.

"DAMN IT LUFFY WE FORGOT ABOUT THE MARINES!"Nami panicked while Luffy simply picked his nose

"Oh yeah we did."Luffy was then beaten to death by his navigator but the confusion of the marines.A old man seemed in charge of the ship as his grey hair was tied in a ponytail and his green eyes narrowed at their ship

"Hand over experiment 064 and will leave you in peace"Luffy tilted his head

"Eh? We don't have anyone here call 64?"

"Hmm, maybe they got the wrong ship?" Chopper mused, which called Usopp to laugh.

"BWAHAHA IDITOTS! H-"Usopp didn't get chance to finish his sentence he fell to the ground surrounded by the sound of rapid gun fire. Checking himself for wounds he sighed in relief only to find Mira leaning over him...

With several holes in her body, crimson blood dripping onto him…

"M-m-mira!"

The crew including Zoro had only watched horrified as Mira had pushed Usopp to the ground. None of them had the chance to react, as Mira was shot repeatedly as she shielded Usopp…

"MIIIIRA!"


	3. Chapter 3

"IDIOTS! You killed our target! I told you to attack the man mocking us!"Their captain yelled, his crew cowering in fear, unbeknownst to the anger on the straw hat had tears in his eyes, Mira was dead because of him!Chopper and Nami too had tears in their eyes, sure they hadn't known her for very long, but they had got along with her so had been so sudden. Zoro, like Luffy only felt powerless he had just not for Mira, Usopp would have been clenched his it he had just watched like a idiot.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL HER YOU BASTARDS"Luffy snarled.

"Who said I was dead Luffy."He had been preparing to give them a gomu gomu no pistol when in his surprise he tripped over his own feet and fell to the deck. Looking up he realised that Mira had stood up, a horrified Usopp stammering over the miracle of Mira's she seemed oblivious to the uproar she was white tank top stained with scarlett, showing that they had not imagined it.

Mira had been times in fact.

"I-i-mpossible"The marines where just as horrified as the strawhats.

A grin was on Mira's face as she offered her hand to Usopp, who was on the floor

"You okay Usopp?"Usopp let her pull him off the ground, though obviously he was still in shock.

"You- but- s-shot an-"Ignoring his babbling she turned to the marines, A smile once more on her face.

"Hmm. Let me guess… you were told to retrieve me right? I'm guessing I was preferred alive, but being dead while wouldn't have been ideal for you, was still somewhat acceptable…But from your reaction, you didn't seem to be informed very well…"

"if you've been told to attempt to capture or even kill someone like me… well what there really doing is telling you to die, right?"

"I-i-impossible!? How are you-"Mira interrupted the captain again

"Now, if you hadn't shot at Usopp, I would have gone along with you for a short time, after my escape you all would have been able to you shot at this I owe this crew a debt so now…"Giant vines suddenly appeared on the deck of the marine ships, and hovered dangerously around them.

"And now you are going to die"Her cheerfulness was the opposite of the massacre that began aboard the by the veins strangled, stabbed or threw the simply watched, her expression unreadable as she watched the took no joy in her slaughter, neither was she repulsed by her was simply how she had learnt to kill or be only got you she didn't even glance as a marine cried and begged for his all he had previous had no problem with shooting at the vein was about to deliever the final blow to that marine, her veins were suddenly stopped by a variety of hands, holding her plant back.A hand held onto her shoulder and she glanced at the hand and realised that it belonged to Luffy.

"Mira, that's enough, neh?"Her smile was still on her face

"Don't be silly Luffy"Chopper had turned into his human like form and was standing next to luffy with his medical pack

"What are you doing idiot!"He snapped "Your injured! Let me take you to the infirmary-"He paused as She simply lifted up her tank top to reveal dark purple bandages almost had covered her torso.

"You might find this disgusting, but physical wounds will not kill me Doc"Though she hadn't wanted to tell them, she saw no reason not to now after what they seemed and maybe that would put them off wanting her on their crew.

"You see, the reason the marines wanted me is because I was experimented on "The crews eyes widened on this, though chopper was the most horrified at this all he was a doctor

"They experimented with me and the root-root fruit so while I have the abilities of the root-root fruit I also have plants mixed in within my body. When I'm injured some of my blood turns into these bandages which then heal my wounds"She patted Chopper on the arm and gave a reassuring smile to Luffy

"So it's not a big deal if I get hurt"She hadn't been prepared for the slap that hit her across her was being held back by Robin, anger in her eyes. Her glare confusing Mira to no end.

"WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE DAMN IT? What just because it's harder for you to die, it doesn't matter what happens to you?"

Mira was stunned and Luffy then began to join in on the anger

"WHEN WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, DID YOU NOT THINK THAT WE WOULD BE SAD! AND YOU THINK ITS'S FINE BECAUSE YOU'LL JUST HEAL ANYWAY?"

"I thought you were dead because of me! Do you think that I should act like its okay huh?"Usopp yelled, more so angry at his uselessness than anything else

Chopper was sobbing at this point

"Do you think we're that heartless? I-I haven't known you for very long but.. if I see you get hurt like that, o-of coarse i-I'm going to be sad! Don't be so inconsiderate of others and look after your own body damn it!" The four of them stalked away. Zoro would have slinked away too, had he not witnessed Her fall to her knees, holding her cheek.

"W-hy d-did they a-act like that?"Zoro would have thought she was being insensitive to their obvious anger had it not been for her tone of voice. Confusion was evident, even without him seeing her dealt down beside her.

"They acted like that for we were all very worried about you"Robin began, with Sanji nodding in agreement

"You should go apologise Mira-swan. I was also quite concerned"

Franky however who had been silent through the whole exchange spoke

"You… don't get it do ya? How have you been living all this time if you don't even know about something like this? You looked dead to us all, and act like it was no big deal. And though you aren't officially nakama yet, you are important."

"So mira-swan, of course it matters if you get hurt."

Their words seemed to ring in her ears. Words she had never heard one had ever acted like this towards her. But she tried not think of those it was because of these times that she seemed to not understand even what appeared to these people as something basic.

"What has no one ever worried about you before"Her silence only confirmed that though about her usual carefree smile, that he now realised wasn't wasn't plotting anything against the ship or deceiving smiles that were also ways present, were they just fake? She seemed to have so little care for life as she had watched the marines, and almost emotionless to the massacre of the marines…Had her feelings been numbed? Or did she simply rid herself of them?Whatever it was, Zoro saw the brunette in a new suspicions gone, all that was left was confusion, as her actions and her personality only bought him more and more questions that began to fill his mind.

"Gomenasai, forgive me for my insensitivity, I did not realise your concern."She paused when she realised that didn't seem to appease were eating, and there had been an awkward silence, so with her head bowed she continued

"I'm also sorry that I lied"This got their attention. "I have never heard of the term nakama, I assumed it was what you referred to subordinates as.I have never had anyone worry about me, get angry for me, or e-"No that would be revealing to much she thought

"Please forgive me. I simply didn't know that I would have angered you so much"A hand on her shoulder made her raise her , Usopp and Chopper nodded their heads, though strangely it was Luffy who was being difficult.

"Luffy?"Nami glanced at the captain who had his eyes narrowed at the girl before him

"…NOPE! I do not forgive you" Now they just thought that Luffy was being mean and even Zoro felt that maybe his Captain was being too stubborn…

"Oi luffy don't be such a bastard" Usopp retorted.

"But if you join my crew and become my nakama, I might forgive you" robin raised an eyebrow. It was surprising to see luffy to use such a cruel tactic of emotional blackmail. But she could also tell that Luffy was dying to forgive the girl, which was apparent by his occasionally glance he would send Mira's way before he would turn away with a huff.

"But i-"She began to stammer only to see Luffy staring expectantly at her, so she sighed

"Fine". As she conceded and listened to the cheers of her new captain she felt that maybe she had found a place for her.

But then again she might have been making a big mistake…


	4. Chapter 4

After the celebrations of Mira joining, The new pirate was leaning against the barrel and appeared to be in a deep others however where still awake and assumed that mira whilst enjoying the party was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Unbeknownst to her, two of her new nakama, in their merry state had decided on a plan.

"Oi Luffy I ain't sure about this y'know!"Usopp was in debt to the brunette and didn't want to anger her, so while he wanted to go along with his captains plans he was still somewhat relucatant.

"Eh? Ain't you curious? What If she has really funny eyes?"The pair began to imagine Mira without her glasses and how her eyes would began to chuckle though they didn't actually verbally agree, the others were all curious about what she would look without the black shades obstructing her no one really objected to Luffy who had stretched his arm towards mira and was about to grab her glasses, whilst at the same time trying to stifle his no one expected was Mira to grab his wrist, quiet tightly in fact and then proceeded to twist yelped in pain at the rough treatment.

"Luffy, why are you trying to take my glasses off"She smiled yet Luffy could see a dark aura surrounding her and he shivered.

"Well, we wanted to see your eyes, right guys?"He received no back and chopper feared for their lives and the others just didn't want to get involved.

"The glasses stay on."It wasn't question. Mira couldn't afford to lose these stayed on, to protect those around her and herself.

"Why?Is something wrong with your eyes?"Chopper asked, concerned, which made a ghost of smile appear on her noted that this smile was different to her usual felt warm he dismissed had probably drunk too ?

"Yes there is, so don't try and look at them"She wasn't technically was something wrong with her eyes, it all she had ever been told and it was something she had accepted.

"I could treat them Mira!"Chopper Said hopefully, only for mira to laugh and shake her head

"Its not something you can treat doc, but thanks fine as long as I keep the glasses on"She hoped the issue would drop there. It wasn't the most cheerful subject nor was it one she wanted to share with frowned at this, and hoped that she would show him her eyes one day,After all he was concerned.

"Mira-san how is that you ended up with the marines? What about your family?"Robin asked, wanting to know more about the mysterious girl.

Mira grabbed a glass of sake and smiled

"Well, I ran away or I should say sailed away from my family when I was there I was captured by the marines"

"So your family is still alive then?"Nami had assumed she was an orphan maybe, if her family were alive, she would have returned to them right? Yet this wasn't the had chosen to leave her family.

She laughed at this

"Probably, they don't die that easily"She had hoped she didn't sound bitter when she said this.

"Then why didn't you go back to your family?"Zoro didn't know why he asked, and realised that this was another sore topic for her, when he noticed she had tensed.

"Oh, well I never really got along with see my mother died giving birth to me, which left my father with my three older brothers plus me"

"THREE?Boy it must have been difficult being the only girl then right?"Usopp one would have noticed with the dark shades blocking their view, that Miras eyes them tighter as the enslaught of memories unwillingly filled her that made her time at the marines seem a that she tried to never think about.

"Yeah"She finally said "Being the only girl was hard"

**_Very hard, more so then she would like to think about._**

The following day they reached a new island to pick up supplies and though it had crossed her mind that she could still leave the without a trace they wouldn't have been able to find was a tempting she had already agreed and she hated breaking her word but mostly

She couldn't find it in herself to trust would take time to develop and she was of course still uneasy around the crew but despite her lack of trust…

She was first she hadn't noticed it, being alone for so long had numbed those feelings, any feelings she joked around but it was a façade.A hopeless one that whilst had lasted her a long time, wouldn't last long in the company of the strawhats.

At that was what scared she could end up like _that_ .She would keep her mask on, no matter what.

These thoughts followed her as she explored the pavements and cheers of joy, the place seemed like your average island, bustling crowds and markets seemed to Mira as a bright place. Sure she had been to a lot of places on the Grand line but she had never let herself appreciate the view…

_"THERE SHE IS! GET HER!"_

_She ran, knocking into passer-by's, blood covering her, though she didn't slow coursed through her veins and she ran, her life dependent upon of anger and pain coarsed out of her cursed eyes and she wiped them back…Weakness had led her to where she was. Weakness had led to that bloodshed…_

Snapping out of her morbid memories, she scanned the market stands absentmindedly when she noticed a lost looking chuckled and walked towards him only to feel a grip on her upper arm.

"Hey Babe where do you think you're going?"

Zoro frowned, annoyed at how stupid the layout of the town he wasn't lost… he just felt that the town should have a simpler wanting to increase his debt to the money grabber navigator he was low on cash and had settled on stretching his was during this walk that he found out the… difficult layout of the town and had wound up in a street with market noticed his newest nakama walking around the seemed to look up and notice him and he felt his annoyance grow as he swore she chuckled at was about to walk towards her when she was grabbed by her arm and turned to face a group of sleazy looking leader of the group with murky brown eyes and dirty blonde hair had grabbed Mira and leered at her,Checking her out like she was some sort of merchandise he was considering buying.

As he got closer he noticed that the brunette was getting annoyed with the men, and seemed about to give them a it was at this point that one of the other men in the group took her glasses off her much to her eyes shut too quickly for him to register what colour they were, but without the bulky black glasses blocking her face,He noticed her face in much greater sunkissed face was in full view and she almost seemed to had to say she was eye lashes were dark and long, and rested gently on her the glasses she just looked had a baby face…

His smirk quickly faded when no noticed her discomfort but more so the panic at the absence of her glasses, she refused to open her eyes, even though the men cooed at her to do tried to grab her glasses with her eyes closed which only made her fall into the ringleaders gritted his teeth as the man held onto looked so helpless and he couldn't understand why she wasn't using her devil fruit as she was nakama he knew he would have to help her.

Mira tried and failed to get her didn't want a fight in this peaceful place or freak people accidentally hit someone with her fruit power.

"Hey open up your eyes sweetcheeks"One cooed, and she jumped whem she felt a grubby hand on her cheek.

_Open your eyes! These bastards deserve to feel-_

No, she had decided she would never let anyone look her in the eye again. That power was a doubled edged sword

"Oi, why are you putting up with this baka?"Zoro?Her eyes still closed she turned to the sound of Zoro's voice

"Z-zoro?"Zoro immediately knew something wasn't right, not that he like the various nickname she came up with, but that was how she addressed him, she almost seem vulnerable, her usual confident aura was replaced by nervousness

"Oi buddy, we saw her first so-"The man stopped as he noted the dark glare from the swordsman and let Mira go in his shock and stepped

"B-b-oss isn't that…RORONA ZORO!?"The gang recognised the green haired man, and quickly backed off in fear of the pirate, dropping Mira's glasses as they scoffed slightly at their weakness, and turned to see Mira tapping the ground to find her glasses, with little success.

Mira frowned to herself, embarrassed at what the swordsman must be thinking, she was such an idiot! How could she have let her guard down so easily, if they had been the marines

_She didn't want to think about it_

"Here"Her black glasses were slipped onto her face and she opened them to find herself very close to the swordsman,Her cheeks grew hot, and she couldn't help but fill like she was losing herself in his dark orbs

"Arigato zo-kun"

The smile that greeted Zoro seemed to glow almost and he was frozen, he blinked but he still felt that she was dazzling smile different to her usual spread through him and he felt his heart rate pick up.

Was she doing this to him?!

Or was he simply getting sick?!

Either way he couldn't say he disliked the strange feeling that filled him as he looked at the girl in front of him who too seemed frozen, though thanks to her damned glasses he couldn't see what emotions flickered in her eyes.

"ZORO!MIRA!"Mira broke her stare, to see Usopp and Chopped heading towards them. much to zoro's relief an annoyance…

DAMMIT WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM!?


End file.
